Halloween Encounters
by Rai-channi
Summary: 4 short one shots/drabbles set during Halloween, all different pairings, all Harry centric. Pairings include: DM/HP, AP/HP, VK/HP, and CW/HP. Happy Halloween everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween Encounters **

**By: Rai-channi **

**AN:/ HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Please enjoy these one shots/drabbles that I have all typed up because I decided well fuck it's Halloween, and you guys all deserve something, right?**

**All slash, all Harry centric.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters. **

_**Each chapter is a small, one shot and is completely independent from the one before it, except for one small insignificant detail, that I'm sure most of you will be able to pick up on (;**_

_Title: Parties _

_Warnings: DM/HP, embarrassment for Harry, etc. _

_Summary: The reason Harry will now refuse any party invitation, especially those of the Halloween variety. _

…

Parties, any type of party made Harry sick to his stomach; he simply couldn't stand them, but he supposed it was duty to attend the Halloween Party where he was to be the guest of honor. It also was to honor the 20th anniversary of his parent's death and according to Hermione it would be downright impolite and disrespectful to his dead parents not to attend and make a speech on their behalf. So he dressed up in some Halloween themed robes that Hermione had picked out and went reluctantly.

He appeared with a pop outside of the building where the party was to be held, and he was immediately bombarded with paparazzi and flashing lights, he blinked, as he had never really gotten used to all of this and strode into the building, ignoring all of the rushed questions.

He blinked and stared at the over-decorated room, it seemed as if a pumpkin had vomited candy and black. Twirling jack o' lanterns danced about the halls, there were fountains spurting out pumpkin juice, there were tables that were sagging in the middle because of all the pumpkin-flavored goodies that were stacked upon it. Worse, he turned and saw a giant portrait of himself, wet, with only a towel wrapped around his waist, under the words, "Guest of Honor."

His immense hate for parties, particularly those of the Halloween variety, tripled, he toyed with the thought of turning around and booking it, or perhaps apparating out of there right _now_ before anyone could spot him. Hell, forget toying with the idea, he was packing up and getting the hell out of dodge before he was forced to endure the embarrassment and squealing fan girls.

"Don't even try Harry, anticipating your reactions to this I hired a few Aurors to put up Anti-Apparation wards."

Harry spun around and pointed a finger at the blond behind him, sputtering out incoherent words before managing a very pissed off, "You did this!"

Draco Malfoy shrugged, "It's high time everyone learned who exactly your ass belongs to, and I quite like this picture of you, Dennis Creevey certainly takes the picture you ask him to take, doesn't he? Although he might take the pictures _too_ well, don't you think?"

Harry glared, too angry to even form a coherent word, let alone a full sentence. Draco just smirked evilly, the _bastard_, before he wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed him.

"Happy Halloween."


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Hell No _

_Warnings: Cross-dressing, AP/HP (as in, Adrian Pucey/Harry Potter), Slytherin!Harry, fluff-ish. _

_Simmary: "Hermione, have you finally crossed the line between highly intelligent and completely insane?" _

**Short Note: Adrian Pucey is my new guilty pleasure, I admit it. **

… 

"Hell. No." Harry said, a deadly tone in his voice, "Hell to the fucking no Hermione, what makes you think I'll wear that?"

Hermione pouted and shook the skimpy, muggle witch costume, complete with frilly garters and lace panties, "Come on, Harry, you know you want to."

"No Hermione, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm going to wear whatever type of horrendous frilly thing you throw at me!" Harry shouted, flailing his arms around, this attracted a few of their fellow Slytherins' attention as Harry hardly shouted, unless the great big prat that was Weasel Ron, decided to make some more, rather unintelligent, slurs against him and his friends.

"Harry, I don't see what the big deal is, it's just for one night," Hermione replied in a cracked voice, "And I spent my hard-earned money on it too." She sniffled, desperately trying to keep her tears from pouring over her cheeks.

"Hermione I've known you far too long for that to work on me."

The tears mysteriously disappeared, "Harry, you are _going_ to wear this!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Hermione, have you finally crossed the line between highly intelligent and completely insane? I'm not wearing it!"

"What's with the lover's quarrel?" Pansy Parkinson asked, "You're interrupting my beauty sleep."

Hermione pointed an accusing finger at the green-eyed boy, "He's refusing to wear the costume I bought him!"

"Because it's a fucking woman's costume, Mione!" Harry said, trying to rub away the sure headache that was coming on. This sparked up another, loud conversation, Pansy groaned and stared at the two bickering she stared longingly at the stairs that led to the girl's dorms, but she knew that if she let this fight continue it would only become louder and louder until even the best of Silencing Charms couldn't muffle their voices.

Sometimes her friends were too stubbornly Gryffindor for their own good. She had to make one back down or else suffer look horribly under-rested for her dear Draco. She stood there and stared at them, hoping that maybe they'd "argue it out", but after five minutes she became too impatient.

She tapped her foot and desperately grappled with some way to end this, **now**. Finally it hit her and Pansy almost clapped for herself on her brilliance. She coughed lightly.

"You know, while on the topic of dresses, I hear that Pucey, you know that fit Chaser, has a fetish for them, I heard a bunch of girls planning out their dresses up in the dorms."

With that, Pansy turned around and flounced out; sure that enough damage had been done. Not only had she ended the argument, but she was pretty sure both Hermione and Harry would be thanking her later.

A few moments after Pansy left, Harry looked down and mumbled. Hermione grinned.

"What was that, Harry?"

"I said give me the fucking costume."

… 

A few hours later, a scantily clad Harry Potter was sneaking up the dorm rooms, scantily clad in the damned outfit. He opened up the door and snuck to Adrian's bed, he gently shook Adrian's shoulder, awakening him. Adrian opened his eyes blearily and blinked twice.

"Harry?" He asked, and a couple of more disbelieving blinks later, "_Harry_?" Feeling quite bold, Harry climbed up onto his 'secret boyfriend's' lap, and kissed him, Adrian smiled and kissed back, "Not that I don't appreciate it, because you look amazing, but _why_ are you dressed up like a less than modest witch?" Harry smiled coyly.

"I know all about your little fetish, _Pucey_," He teased, planting another kiss on Adrian's lips.

"What fetish?" Adrian questioned, Harry soon put two and two together and narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing, nothing," he said back vaguely before kissing Adrian even more feverishly, just to shut him up. He was going to kill Pansy later, but as Adrian slowly trailed his hands up the short skirt to pull off the garters, he moaned, maybe he'd thank her instead.

Meanwhile both Pansy and Hermione were giggling rather naughtily behind their hands, with a cup placed to the door, leaning in to hear everything. Hermione grinned self-righteously as a snap and a, "Oh my god, Adrian!" were heard through the door. She snickered,

"Happy Halloween."

… 

**Now there are two ways Pansy could've learned about Adrian and Harry's relationship. **

**She caught them snogging and has been spying ever since **

**She is extremely observant and knew after a while of standing back and looking at the two. **

**The first one is more believable. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: All That Mattered_

_Warnings: Angst, CD/HP, VK/HP, fluffy ending_

_Summary: He saw it as the day Cedric stopped trusting him. _

…

Halloween had never been the happiest holiday for Harry Potter, he had lost his parents on this date, there was the whole troll in the bathroom incident, however, it was also the date that he had been picked for the Triwizard Tournament because Dumbledore had not been keen enough to see what was in front of his eyes, neither had Harry, he supposes. He saw it as the day that he was pitted against his lover in three deadly tasks that he wanted no part of, he saw it as the day Cedric stopped trusting him.

Their relationship had started after that match in third year, Cedric had comforted him after his friends had left, and sparks had flown, it wasn't all that secretive, Harry's friends knew, Cedric's friends knew, and they all didn't mind. After the school year had ended, they wrote each other letters, sent gifts, told secrets.

Cedric excited Harry.

During the Quidditch World Cup, Harry snuck to Cedric's tent and they fell together, letting out all their pent up lust and love for each other. That was the night Harry gave Cedric his virginity. From then up until the start of the blasted tournament Harry felt loved, and he felt things were looking up.

Then Harry's name fell from the cup, when this was announced to the other champions, Cedric's eyes snapped to his, Harry couldn't bare to look him straight in the eye.

After they had been released Cedric and Harry walked in quiet until Cedric pinned Harry to the wall and stared at him.

"Why?" He whispered harshly, "Why'd you put your name in the goblet?"

Harry trembled, and shook his head at Cedric defiantly, "I didn't put my name in the goblet, and you know very well I don't want any more fame than I already have!"

Cedric looked at him half in worry, half in anger and shook his head, "Sometimes I wonder."

That comment hurt more than whatever anyone could ever throw at him, it hurt even more than Ron's obvious dislike, it hurt more than the whole school hating him, because with them, he was never sure, but with Cedric he was, _had been,_ sure that he'd never do anything intentionally to hurt him.

Cedric walked away.

…

Cedric started to avoid him, treating him as a distant acquaintance, even when Harry told him,

"_The first task is dragons." _

He just thanked him curtly and rejoined his friends. Harry wasn't that blinded by his faith in others not to take a hint. That night he sat in the middle of the Qudditch pitch and cried, and that's when Viktor found him. The burly seeker looked at him and asked in his odd accent, "Vhy you be crying?" So Harry told him, everything.

Viktor stayed there with him.

It didn't take long before Harry gravitated towards Viktor, no matter how much Harry cried and moaned, he stood there, listening, nodding and patting his back, albeit awkwardly.

After three weeks of Viktor standing there, tall, strong, listening to his cries, Harry hugged him, and thanked him; Viktor hugged him back, and in a rather bold move, leaned down and kissed him. Viktor pulled away awkwardly.

"Tomorvow's the first task."

Harry nodded, but didn't let go of Viktor, he looked up and kissed Viktor back, surprising the famous Seeker.

After that nothing could stop their relationship from blooming.

Viktor made Harry feel safe.

After the Third Task, Cedric's death, Voldemort's return, and capturing Barty Crouch Jr. who had been masquerading as Mad Eye Moody, Harry fell into Viktor's arms, and began to sob.

"Don't leave me, I'm scared."

The next week when the schools were leaving Viktor stood resolute by Harry's side and said that he wasn't leaving. That he was going to stay, and nothing could make him go.

"I luff Harry, and I von't leaf him."

Of course it hadn't been all happiness after that, they had faced tough times but throughout it all Viktor stayed with him and made him feel loved, cared for, and safe.

…

Viktor walked in with a fresh cup of hot tea and pumpkin pastries, he sat them down by

Harry and ran a hand through his now fiancé's hair. He wrapped his arms around Harry and rested his chin on the smaller man's shoulders.

"What are you thinking about?" After four years in England, his accent had almost completely disappeared, only a slight undertone still shone through. Harry leaned up and kissed Viktor. Harry frowned but shook his head, chasing the thoughts of bad Halloweens and death from his head. All that mattered right now was drinking his tea and eating the pastries Viktor had got for him before they got cold. His frown turned into a smile before he pecked Viktor on the cheek.

"Happy Halloween."

…

**Why must I make Cedric seem like a jerk? I actually like him, ha-ha, I feel this is similar to "I Loved You First", in that it starts with CD/HP and moves on to a different pairing, but there are some major differences, so yeah. **

**BUT AIN'T IT IRONIC THAT THE STORY RIGHT BEFORE THIS ONE IS AP/HP? Poor Cedric, I taunt him. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: Horrible Chaperone _

_Warnings: CW/HP, mentions SF/HP, RW/LB, HG/OC, CW/OC, infers to sex, inappropriate language, etc. _

_Summary: "First off Charlie, you're a horrible chaperone." _

… 

Charlie sipped his Butterbeer as he watched the kids dance. Somehow Ginny and Ron had convinced their mother to hold a Halloween bash of sorts. Now hormonal teenagers from all houses, Charlie could swear he saw at least four green and silver badges, filled the house to the brim as the music thumped loudly. He and Bill had been asked by Molly to chaperone the dance with her, which they said yes to since it was obvious she'd need help and they had accumulated plenty of vacation days from their non-stop work.

Fred and George were there too, but only to prey on younger girls and promote their newest prank product as they weaved artistically through the crowd, rather than to help their poor mother chaperone. And Percy was being a dick to the family at the moment, so it was just him, his dad, Bill, and Molly, and a few Order members that had taken the time out of their jobs to bother to help.

Charlie turned his head and saw his youngest brother dancing rather sporadically as a girl, Lavender Brown, shoved her chest against him in a suggestive manner. Charlie grinned and remembered when he himself had danced like that, only instead of holding onto the soft body of a girl, he had held onto the strong, lithe figure of a Ravenclaw boy who was named Luke. He grinned at the memory.

A new song came on, a muggle song that he couldn't understand but the beat was catchy enough. He turned his head again and found Hermione who was dancing rather dirtily with a Hufflepuff boy, he shook his head, still grinning, seems even she couldn't resist the pull that was dirty dancing.

He took another sip of the warm butter beer before turning his head once more. Then his eyes locked on the last of the trio, Harry Potter, and his eyes widened. Harry was moving in a serpentine manner against a familiar looking boy, Seamus Finnegan, his mind supplied. He weaved in and out of Seamus with his hands around his neck, his glasses gone, probably thrown off in the middle of a dance. His hips moved with the beat and Charlie found himself licking his lips.

It wasn't long before Charlie was aware of the blood rushing south, just by looking at the boy _dancing_. After watching him for a few more songs, Charlie set down his empty glass and moved forward, working his way through the crowd with practiced ease. He finally reached them and tugged Harry from Seamus' vice lip grip. Seamus glared at the tall red-head.

"The fuck's your problem mate?" He asked angrily. Charlie ignored him in favor of dragging the Boy-Who-Lived away and up the stairs. Harry peered up at him in dazed confusion.

"Charlie? Is something wrong? Hold up, lemme accio my glasses." He mumbled sluggishly. When they reached the top of the stairs Charlie slammed the boy against the wall, and pushed his lips against him. He forced his tongue into the boys mouth, exploring, until he felt Harry become short of breath, he pulled away and stared at Harry who was now dazed. "Wow," Harry gasped. Charlie grinned and wrapped Harry's legs around his waist, now nibbling on the boy's ear, fumbling for the door to his room.

He found it after a few moments and flung it open, he stumbled in with Harry and slammed the door shut behind him, he tossed Harry onto the bed and pounced on him. Within a matter of a minute Harry was missing both shirt and pants and Charlie was working on himself when the sound of a door opening and a giggle followed by an, "oh my" stopped him. He turned around to see Ron with an arm around the Lavender girl, who was blushing and giggling at the erotic sight before her.

Ron blinked slowly before a very Slytherin smile crossed his face, more Slytherin than he had ever expected from his youngest brother.

"First off Charlie, you're a horrible chaperone. Secondly, Happy Halloween Harry." Ron then winked and walked out of the door with Lavender, shutting it behind him yelling something about Locking charms at them. Charlie stared at the empty spot for a moment before shrugging; he discarded his own shirt and bent down to leave marks on Harry's neck. It was time to finish what he'd started. Harry moaned and mumbled, blushing,

"Happy Halloween."

… 

**Any farther and PWP would've have to have been up there in the warnings, right, right? /nudgenudge/ **

**I ACTUALLY TYPED THIS UP THEN ACCIDENTALLY DELETED IT. **

**So I had to type it up all over again. X_x **


End file.
